Breaking Your Silence
Just like in reality, in a story, when things are overwhelming and/or if you've been through a lot, it isn't enough keeping it to yourself. The time will come when you have to let it all out. This is when the hero/heroine literally or metaphorically breaks his/her silence. Or, in other words, revealing what they haven't talked about for a long time and letting out their feelings, especially when they've been going through a great deal of pressure and/or are forced to keep what they're feeling to themselves. The hero can break his silence when: * Getting into an argument. * Revealing his/her backstory. * Telling someone the truth. * Calling someone out. This usually happens when the hero/heroine is exposed, reaches his/her breaking point, tells someone how he/she really feels, and/or reaches the point where he/she is crossing the road from childhood to adulthood. In other cases, the hero/heroine can break his/her Stockholm syndrome, calling out and standing up to his/her captive. Noteworthy Examples Film * As an adult, Chiron Harris breaks his silence before reconciling with his negligent, drug-addicted mother. * Po does this twice - in the first film, when he argues with Shifu for not believing in him, and in the second film when he admits that he mistakenly let Lord Shen go because he was there the last time he saw his family. ** In the third film, when learning that Kai is on his way to attack the panda village, Li Shan reveals that he does know how to use the power of chi and that he lied to Po from the very beginning. * Merida breaks her silence in front of her mother as she argues with her over her future and arranged marriage. * Rango breaks his silence when Rattlesnake Jake humiliates him in front of the townsfolk of Dirt, revealing that he was lying to them all along about being a hero just to fit in. * Dwayne Hoover literally breaks his vow of silence when he realizes he's colorblind and can't be a pilot. * Charlie Watson breaks her silence during an argument with her mother over trying to cope with losing her father. * Ariel breaks her silence when she admits to her father that she loves Prince Eric during their confrontation. * After returning home from running away, Riley Andersen finally breaks her silence, admitting that she misses her old home in San Francisco. To her surprise, her parents do the same thing, sharing their homesickness with her. * Belle breaks her silence as she calls out the Beast for his temper. * Rapunzel breaks her silence as she stands up to her now ex mother figure Mother Gothel for using her for her magic hair. *Nakoma breaks her silence by confessing to her best friend Pocahontas that she sent Kocoum after her, after John Smith was unjustly arrested by Chief Powhatan and accused of the warrior's murder. * Daniel Hillard breaks his silence as he reveals to the court that he was cross-dressing just to be with his wife and kids. * Eddie Valiant breaks his silence, telling Roger Rabbit that a toon murdered his brother, which is why he despised toons ever since. * Branch breaks his silence as he reveals that singing with his grandmother caught the attention of the Bergens, leading to her death. Since then, he banished all music from his life and acted cynical. * Melody breaks her silence in front of her mother, revealing that she hates being confined from the sea. * Charlie B. Barkin and Itchy break their silence as they argue, leading Charlie to reveal that he was using Anne-Marie for his own gain, all the while bent on getting revenge on Carface for murdering him. * Dracula breaks his silence in front of Mavis as he reveals that the village he took her to see wasn't real, as he built it and created the angry mob to scare her into staying in the hotel in a desperate (and misguided) attempt to protect her. * Katherine Johnson breaks her silence as she calls out NASA for go for miles to use a segregated restroom. * After being revealed as a woman by the Imperial Army, Mulan breaks her silence, explaining that she disguised herself as a man and joined the army to save her father's life. Books * Sirius Black reveals that he didn't kill Harry Potter's parents; Peter Pettigrew betrayed them and framed him for the murder. * Dave Caros reveals to Solomon Gruber that he has to go back to the orphanage because the carving given to him by his father was stolen by Mr. Doom. * In The Berenstain Bears and Too Much Birthday, Sister Bear breaks her silence after going under stress at her birthday party. She bursts into tears, revealing to Mama Bear that it isn't fair because she was the first one out in Going to Jerusalem, she didn't like Spin the Bottle, she didn't get her Pin-the-Tail-on-the-Donkey prize, her cousin Fred squirted her new birthday blouse; she got bounced on the pony, got sick on the merry-go-round, and had too many guests. TV Shows * Phil Shortman breaks his silence as he finally admitted that he's scared of 6th Grade to his grandson, Arnold. * The Cutie Mark Crusaders break their silence as they finally vent their frustrations to their older sisters, saying they were supposed to design and drive their own carts in the Derby and that the older ponies ruined things for everyone due to their selfishness. Video Games * Princess Zelda breaks her silence to Link about her struggles with her chosen destiny she is having a rough time fulfilling it, with her being unable to figure out how to unlock her power and burdened by her duties in Breath of the Wild. Quotes Gallery Images 0079-to-save-my-father.png|Mulan breaking her silence and admitting that she disguised herself as a man and joined the army in a desperate attempt to save her father's life. Chiron firm.png|Chiron breaking his silence after all the pressure and abuse he's gone through before reconciling with his negligent mother. Belle putting her foot down.png|Belle breaking her silence as she calls out the Beast for his temper. po breaking his silence.png|Po breaking his silence as he argues with Shifu. merida breaking her silence.png|Merida breaking her silence as she argues with her mother over her future. riley breaking her silence.png|Riley Andersen breaking her silence and finally admitting to her parents that she misses her old home in Minnesota. charlie final straw.png|Charlie Watson breaking her silence as she argues with her mother over coping with the loss of her father. Ariel breaking her silence.png|Ariel accidentally blurts out that she loves Eric. Dracula breaking his silence.png|Dracula breaking his silence, revealing that he built the fake village to scare Mavis into staying in his hotel for her own safety. Nita breaking her silence.png|Nita breaking her silence when she tells Kenai that she's afraid of the water since the day she fell through the ice when they were kids, which is why she didn't grab her bag when it fell into the river. Rango breaking his silence.png|Rango breaking his silence as Rattlesnake Jake humiliates him, revealing that he was lying to the townsfolk of Dirt about being a hero. Melody breaking her silence.png|Melody breaking her silence about being confined from the ocean. Katherine breaking her silence.png|Katherine Johnson breaking her silence as she calls out her boss for segregation. Twilight's breaking her own silence.png|Twilight Sparkle breaking her silence as she had enough of Temperance yelling at her to be silent and refuses to back down after one too many shouts. Videos Inside Out - Sadness Helps Riley|After returning home from running away, Riley Andersen finally breaks her silence, admitting that she misses her old home in San Francisco. To her surprise, her parents do the same thing, sharing their homesickness with her. Bumblebee – Charlie gets emotional (low quality)|Charlie Watson breaking her silence as she argues with her mother over coping with the loss of her father. I'll Never Be Like You|Merida breaks her silence in front of her mother as she argues with her over her future and arranged marriage. Kung Fu Panda Po thinks hes not the Dragon Warrior|Po breaking his silence as he argues with Shifu. CMC Confront Their Older Sisters - The Cart Before the Ponies|The Cutie Mark Crusaders break their silence as they finally vent their frustrations to their older sisters, saying they were supposed to design and drive their own carts in the Derby and that the older ponies ruined things for everyone due to their selfishness. 11) Movie CLIP - You're Not My Friend (1989) HD|Charlie B. Barkin and Itchy break their silence as they argue, leading Charlie to reveal that he was using Anne-Marie for his own gain, all the while bent on getting revenge on Carface for murdering him. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:Justice Scenario Category:Healings